<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Amortentia by iero0 by triggerlil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744283">[Podfic] Amortentia by iero0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil'>triggerlil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potions, supportive Astoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the busiest of days, at times, Draco needed to pause and smell a little vial that he would always carry in his pocket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Amortentia by iero0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743965">Amortentia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero0/pseuds/iero0">iero0</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My babble submission for the Drarry Discord Babble Challenge is a podfic of Amortentia by iero0. Her submission for the drabble challenge captivated me with how poignant and beautiful it was, and I just knew I had to babble it. </p><p>Comments/kudos greatly appreciated and remember to go shower her drabble with love since it really is a gift to us all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Podfic length:</strong> 2 mins 49 seconds</p><p><strong>Original drabble length:</strong> 394</p><p><strong>Audio warnings:</strong> Not applicable</p><p>-x-</p><p><strong>MP3 File:</strong> </p><p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jySkplR0dJlHSFiZbIiQGvcAGQDMgIG5/view">Amortentia by iero0 read by Triggerlil</a> </p><p>-x-</p><p>I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if there are any issues with the link. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>